


Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: Unto The Mystical Land

by Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad



Series: The Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill [2]
Category: Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill
Genre: Food, Poptarts, Strawberry Mineral Water, Well - Freeform, a bottle of water, african tree root, dragon - Freeform, hill, microwavable beverages, mineral water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad/pseuds/Too_Rad_To_Be_Sad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Strawberry Mineral Water is sent on a dangerous quest to The Land Of Microwavable Beverages to retrieve the fabled African Tree Root with which Strawberry Mineral Water was to defeat the Carrot Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlong Quest Of Strawberry Hill: Unto The Mystical Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyrusbarrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/gifts).



It was a rather nice day when Strawberry Mineral Water woke up, the sun streaming in through the window of it's bedroom. It started to ponder what to do with the day and without hesitation decided that the thing to do was to create a fabulous work of art. So Strawberry Mineral Water got out it's massive canvas and set to work. Its original intention was to create a modern masterpiece including mainly large symmetrical circles and cows. But it quickly changed into King Henry 8th skateboarding down Isaac Newton's face.

After the art was done and its beauty had been taken in, Strawberry Mineral Water set off up Strawberry Hill once more this time in search of a map giraffe which would tell it how to get to the land of microwavable beverages. It slowly hopped up the side of the hill and saw a map giraffe with it's head in a clump of salami. It hopped to the giraffe and politely asked for directions, the giraffe pointed with it's tail towards a massive expanse of black ground quite a way away. From this area of black ground protruded many a large poptart which was quite a startling sight. 

Strawberry Mineral Water started to hop towards the land of microwavable beverages at a reasonable pace. On the side of the candyfloss path lay a small gummy mouse which was laying on its back and couldn't seem to get up because the shell was too heavy for it. So Strawberry Mineral Water tried to kick it over onto it's feet as it had no hands to pick the gummy mouse up with. Strawberry Mineral Water instead ended up kicking it into the gigantic jaws of a nearby Bomlacka-Wayle plant which gobbled it down greedily with a gargling sound.

Strawberry Mineral Water finally got to the land of microwavable beverages after a couple of days and was surprised to see the ground was not actually black, it was really neon green but if you scowled at it it would turn black as it didn't take kindly to rudeness. The ground was also not hard and rather like the candyfloss path was squishy which made hopping without falling over a lot incredibly difficult! Strawberry Mineral Water looked around a lot hoping that the Fabled African Tree toot would be quite obvious to see, however the only sign posts said that BeeCave was 32 miles away and that on the next left is a large paperclip factory. So it hopped across the rather dangerous land narrowly avoiding the quickly growing cacti the sprang up once it moved off of the spot it previously occupied. Strawberry Mineral Water pulled out a telescope and quickly surveyed the stars to check as to whether Pluto was on fire yet or if Jupiter was actually made of mahogany doors. It then turned its attention to looking for the Fabled African Tree Root which it knew couldn't be too far away and perhaps was behind one of these massive poptarts. So it hopped over to the nearest poptart with the trail of cacti getting ever longer like a complex game of snake. On the floor, in the shadow the the giant microwavable beverage lay a massive twig. This was the twig Strawberry Mineral Water had been looking for and so slung it onto it's back and hopped back to the house to rest from the tiring day. Alas on the way home it was confronted by a large stick or celery which just stood in front of Strawberry Mineral Water and wailed a lot. Celery isn't terribly intelligent and so Strawberry Mineral Water just hopped round it and went to the bakery to pick up a lemon. 

Once home Strawberry Mineral Water put the lemon in the microwave and went to sleep. 

The next day was the day in which Strawberry Mineral Water had decided to once again go down the well and try and face the carrot dragon. But it had thought about this idea and had ran into a problem. What was Strawberry Mineral Water actually meant to do with the Fabled African Tree Root? Dr. Donkey Jr had just instructed it to get the root. So it returned to the work place of Dr. Donkey Jr and tried to get an appointment relatively fast, but when he was told there was no free appointments until the next day Strawberry Mineral Water threw its self into the fish tank in the reception area and stayed there and sulked until it fell asleep.

Strawberry Mineral Water was woken up by being hauled out of the fish tank my a puffer fish at half monkey in the aftereve. This was quite a pain as it had missed it's appointment with Dr. Donkey Jr so it had to reschedule the appointment with the sectarian. The appointment was reschedule for later that day so Strawberry Mineral Water only had to stay awake for fifteen minutes in order to get to ask about the Fabled African Tree Root. 

Strawberry Mineral Water hopped into the office and the door closed behind it, laying down on the sofa it asked what it was meant to do with the root. Dr. Donkey Jr told it to just hit the carrot dragon many a time over the nose with the root which will make it annoyed enough to move out of the way and allowing Strawberry Mineral Water to get to the other side and continue it's quest.

And so with this new found knowledge Strawberry Mineral Water returned home to find a shark had eaten It's bedside table which It'd made in table making class. This made Strawberry Mineral Water distraught with the thought of having to make or buy a new table, and that was way too much effort for a night like this! Strawberry Mineral Water took the lemon out of the microwave and topped it's pizza base with the slices and buried it in the garden.


End file.
